Drive My Soul  KH ZM
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi, KyuMi, QMi   -Kyuhyun's a star in space, alone and dim until he meets Zhou Mi, the brightest star he's ever seen and he thinks he's in love.


**Title: **Drive My Soul

**Pairing:** Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi

**Song: **Lights - Drive My Soul

**Genre:** Romance, Sci-Fi, _forever_

**A/N:** I really like stars and space. :3 Here you go. More QMi for my 100 QMi fic challenge

* * *

><p>Drive My Soul<p>

Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun was a star in the galaxy as any other that has surrounded him. He shined but never seemed to shine the best. His light was dim, it was dull and it only illuminated so far. He throbbed a rainbow of colors in others eyes while he burned every passing hour of his sustaining immortal life, waiting for the day he would explode into a vast explosion of pure beauty. He wanted more before he left. He wanted something to cling onto to, something to make him shine brighter than all the rest. Someone to make him happy.

His name was Zhou Mi and he was a distant star but a star nonetheless. He was beautiful and Kyuhyun envied him. Everything about this star shined to the point that Kyuhyun could just awe. The way he smiled and the way he made shining look so easy and flawless. And when he smiled, Kyuhyun couldn't help but smile too, his colors brightening up slowly. Zhou Mi would spin and wave down at the planets, greeting whatever life would live down there.

So Kyuhyun made it his job to get to know him better, to know Zhou Mi's secret, to know why he shined so perfectly. He moved slowly towards him and set himself next to Zhou Mi, a small nervous smile on his face.

"Hi," Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi smiled widely. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great."

Kyuhyun nodded. "It's nice out."

"By nice you mean cold and spacious, then yes." Zhou Mi joked, laughing at his own comment. He shined a bit brighter and clasped his hands together.

Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh either and instantly the tension broke and he gleamed. They talked for millions of years, no time limit on life in space, but it would only seem like minutes to them, seconds more like it. Time flew by, stars exploded, new nebulas formed and it was as peaceful as ever. A asteroid flew by here and there, moving slowly aside. They pointed out constellations and described galaxies. They tried to describe life on planets and talked about Earth. They greeted the sun and walked along their own milky way, moving here and there.

The first time Zhou Mi touched Kyuhyun was when he jumped down from an asteroid and Kyuhyun caught him in his hands. Zhou Mi was soft, he was warm and he was even more beautiful close up. It was as if you could see everything in his eyes, his own space and Kyuhyun could stare at them forever, till his time was up. He didn't want to let go of his hand but Zhou Mi pulled away, blushing and shining, walking a little farther with a small smile on his face.

He trailed along endlessly until Zhou Mi spoke a word, spinning in all that was around him. "Do-do you ever get tired of this Kyuhyun?"

"Tired of what?"

Zhou Mi smiled. "This! Being a star! Do you ever get tired of it all?"

"I did but I don't anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because I met you," Kyuhyun whispered.

Zhou Mi chuckled, shocked.

"I never looked at everything like the way you saw it. I thought it was boring and I was growing tired and it seemed like time passed slowly when I was alone. Until you came along, new and shiny with your stories and smiles. I was envious but when I got to know you, I loved it. I loved every conversation we had and I loved every time you shined when I made a lame joke. The way you giggle makes your colors show and I've never been this happy. I love this all too much and I'm afraid that soon I'm going to have to let this all go. _I love you_."

Zhou Mi cocked his head to the side, he sniffled a bit and wiped lazily at his eye. "Never make a star cry!" He teased, holding out his arm.

Kyuhyun laughed and folded him up into his arms, Zhou Mi's face nuzzled in his neck while he leaned in and stayed there, as content and happy as ever. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around his back and breathed him in. His right hand trailed to touch Zhou Mi's right cheek lightly while he looked into those glassy eyes, the ones he loved so much. The tips of his fingers trailed over his lips, a emotion stirring deep within in. Zhou Mi moved in closer, sealing their space and kissing him lightly. The way their lips moved echoed between them and they laced their hands together. Kyuhyun only needed this. He only needed someone and that someone was Zhou Mi and everything he felt exploded between the two as they gleamed, shined and illuminated the universe. Zhou Mi wanted to be held like this forever, Kyuhyun wanted to hold him forever.

He never wanted to let go.

And so as two stars shined brightly, together and finally one. All happiness that resonated in the two was the brightest. The time they stayed together lasted forever and the way everything seemed to cascade around them never dimmed their light. They were the brightest and their colors changed as the love they spilt in space created a trail of beauty. Both stars, love strings laced as one kept them locked together. They kissed, they laughed, they smiled and let their love guide them through galaxies.

_You make the darkness disappear _

_I feel bright when you stand near _

_I know what I am when you are here _

_My place becomes so clear_


End file.
